The present invention relates to a cable connector, and especially to a cable connector for terminating multiple conductive wires.
Cable connectors are common components in electronic systems. A conventional cable connector is disclosed in Taiwan Patent Application No. 78110089. Such connectors generally comprise contacts having piercing structures which pierce through insulated conductive wires thereby electrically connecting with conductors thereof for communicating signals. Insulative housings of conventional cable connectors usually adopt a riveting process to connect with corresponding shells. However, since the riveting process requires additional riveting tools, manufacture and assembly of the cable connectors is complicated.
Thus, an improved prior cable connector having an insulative housing and a shell combined together by a latching is provided. Referring to FIG. 1, in which an upper securing member is omitted for the sake of clarity, a conventional cable connector 8 includes an insulative housing 80, a shell 82, a plurality of contacts 84, an upper securing member and a lower securing member 86. The housing 80 has a base plate 800 defining cutouts 802 in an upper surface and a lower surface. The shell 82 forms a plane surface 820 engaged to a side of the base plate 800 of the housing 80. A pair of mounting ears 822 extend proximate opposite ends of the plane surface 820 for engaging the cutouts 802 of the housing 80 whereby the housing 80 is assembled to the shell 82. However, the positioning members 822 are bent spring clips susceptible to resilient deformation. Thus, a sufficient latching force may be difficult to provide in the mating direction of the cable connector 8 and a mating connector, thereby causing the shell 82 to become disconnected from the housing 80.